tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster of Black (Fate/Peace)
Caster of "Black" '("黒"のキャスター, ''"Kuro" no Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant of Asuna Forvedge Yggdmillennia of the Black Faction in the Fuyuki Holy Grail War of Fate/Peace. She is able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders ''of ''Fate/Grand Order. Profile Identity Caster`s True Name is 'Synagoga '(シナゴガ, Shinagoga), known as the 'Princess of the Heavens '(プリンセス オフ ス ヒアブンス, Purinsesu ofu su Hiabunsu) and the 'Daughter of God '(ドーター オフ ゴッド, Doota ofu Goddo) is the literal representation/catalyst of the Jewish People in body and soul, having guided them through various forms throughout the History. As the daughter of the Almighty, Genderless God, she is invulnerable being a perfect being shaped by her father to guide the Jewish People directly. Childhood Born as a unconquerable deity, she was raised by her father in a palace made of sky, storms, clouds, and wind; being blessed with a sister, she was the "caretaker" for her sister. As she grew into a young child, she gradually took over other duties that could not be left to the now 6-year old younger sister, Ecclesia born sickly and frail was unable to perform those duties due to her frail body and that fact that she was always sickly, coughing, and unable to leave her bed. Upon reaching age 12, Synagoga became more sickly and Ecclesia started to perform her duties taking care of her now blind and bedridden elder sister. With her sight gone, Synagoga was robbed of her right to perform duties with her father the Almighty Sky Father, gave all of her duties to her elder sister sending her down to earth to search for sinful people namely just by the aura they gave off. Life During life, Caster was a immensely skilled Magic User and was well-versed in medical arts, namely herbal medicines or otherwise. She could also recite passages of the torah or the whole torah from memory alone, or recite a Holy World to defend herself and countless others from getting slaughtered. In Jewish legends, she was known as the '''Caster of Jews, a reference to the fact that she stood by them regardless of what events happened. Feud with Ecclesia With Synagoge gone from the Heavens, Ecclesia dutifully worked day and night to restore peace among warring countries with little success. She happened to see Synagoge one day pleading to a group of Roman Soldiers to let her go, only for the soldiers to laugh and start hitting her. In a fit of rage, Ecclesia teleported to Earth and thrust her divine attribute, a gilded spear into the faces of the Roman Soldiers ordering them to let go of her elder sister. Synagoge annoyed that her younger sister tried to kill the Roman Soldiers ordered her younger sister to go back to the Heaven's if Ecclesia didn`t want to invoke her ire. Ecclesia refused and Synagoge blasted the Roman Soldiers off her arms ordering them to stay behind her or retreat to higher ground before summoning her divine attribute, a gilded scythe carved with the dove holding a olive branch, a symbol of peace. The two sisters clash in a storm of steel and rage and both refused to back down each sister accusing one another of abandoning the Heavens and their father. They would clash various times over the course of History with their shared little brother; Jesus Christ being dragged into their feuds from time to time. Death During the beginning of World War II, the Jews were living peaceful existences until Synagogue was summoned back to the Heavens. Her father warned her that with every Jewish and Christian person killed, Synagogue and Ecclesia would suffer tenfold pain and would suffer over and over again. Synagogue suffered the most and most of the time was withering in pain while doing her duties, her screams and cries filled the palace with Ecclesia suffering small bouts of pain unlike her elder sister who was almost always in pain whenever she wasn't sleeping, bathing, eating or getting dressed. On D-Day, Synagogue rested peacefully but suffered small bouts of pain. Following the aftermath of World War II, Synagogue decided to enter into a contract with the World. Thus she became a Heroic Spirit, and entered into the Throne of Heroes.